Let's Take a Dip
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: Gregory House can't sleep, and there is only one person he wants to annoy, and only one thing he wants to do. Huddy Oneshot. From House and Cuddy's medical school days. Rated T to be safe!


AN: Hey guys

**AN: Hey guys!**

**So I really hope you enjoy this one-shot. If you want to read something longer that is House related and by me, I can only suggest my story, Something. So, thanks and have a nice day.**

"Lisa!' the voice of Lisa Cuddy's roommate could be heard even from the other room. "Turn off the god damn lights and go to bed!"

Lisa Cuddy was a first year med student at the University of Michigan. She had finals in less than two days, and she studied every free moment she had. For her roommate, miss "I-don't-give-a-crap-about-grades-since-my-parents-are-the-ones-paying-and-want-me-to-go-into-medicine-when-all-I-want-to-do-is-meet-cute-guys," this meant bright lights at late hours, and an overly stressed roommate.

Lisa was just about to call it a night when all of a sudden there was a persistent banging at her door.

When she opened the door, she wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised at the tired figure standing in her doorway.

"I can't sleep," Gregory House explained even before being asked to.

"Greg, its two thirty in the morning."

"I knew you would be awake. You are always studying. It's crazy."

It wasn't uncommon for this third year ledged on campus to not be able to fall asleep and come to Lisa. In fact, it happened more than three times a month. It sometimes happened once a week. Regardless of the predictable occurrence, each time Lisa heard the familiar knocking at the door, she couldn't help but be worried.

"Do you want to come in?" She invited, opening the door a little more.

"No."

"Then wha-"

"I want to go swimming."

"Greg, in case you didn't hear me before, it's two thirty in the morning. Where are we going to-"

"I'm sure the therapy pool at MMC is easy to break into," Greg once again interrupted.

"Well," Lisa pondered the thought of getting in trouble. Sure if they got caught she could be a campus legend, but she could also go to jail. The thought of Greg going alone, though, was a haunting image because of the trauma he could do to his already messy life.

"Please?" Greg begged, sarcastically of course.

"Greg, I have studying to do."

"Lisa, it's two thirty in the morning," Greg mocked and stared at her eyes until she gave in.

"Fine, let's go," she said, rushing out of the door after grabbing a light zip-up sweatshirt, figuring the sooner they got there, the sooner they could come back.

"No bathing suits?"

"I don't have any here. It's Michigan. It's like thirty degrees out all the time."

"Me neither," Greg smirked as he held the door open for her.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Later, they were standing outside of Michigan Medical Center where they were mentored by doctors to learn about medicine. Every week there would be a lecture on diagnosing, and a case that would be difficult to diagnose for all of the medical students no matter what year. And every week, Greg gave the final diagnosis before any of his other classmates could.

The building was glowing, as it was twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. Despite the chaos in the ER, there was an eerie silence because it was not as chaotic as Lisa and Greg were used to seeing it. It was almost as if illnesses and diseases took a break during the night.

They walked inside the hospital together, side by side, and managed to make it past the admission area and all the nurses as they made their way to the therapy wing. The therapy wing was dark and empty because nobody schedules appointments at two thirty in the morning. Lisa and Greg walked to the end of the hallway. Greg tried to open the door, but it would not budge.

Greg let out sigh of frustration.

"Come on, it's not like you didn't know this was going to happen," Lisa said. "Luckily for you, I came prepared." She moved her hand to the back of her ponytail and took out a bobby pin. "I hope you know how to pick a lock."

Greg smirked and took the bobby pin from her. "Of course I know how to pick a lock, I've lived in a lot of crime filled areas." He expertly moved the bobby pin in the lock, sometimes jamming it in farther then it was, and moving it up and down. He often glanced up, looking left and right as if he didn't trust Lisa keeping watch. After many attempts at opening the door, he finally got it.

"After you, Lisa."

Lisa looked left and right before walking inside the pool area. Greg followed behind her, and closed the door carefully and quietly.

The only lights they had were the emergency lights, glowing from the emergency exit sign, so Lisa flipped a light switch. Greg took a towel and hung it up over the small window in the door so no one could see that the lights were on and people were in there. Thankfully for the both of them, the towels laying on the therapeutic lounge chairs were a dark blue.

Lisa was sitting on one of the chairs, pulling her clogs off before the socks on her feet.

Meanwhile, Greg pulled his shirt off and looked at Cuddy who stood up after taking off her shoes.

"You're going in like that?" He asked, just about ready to pull down his pants and reveal his green and white striped boxers.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like we are adventurous lovers who want to leave their STDs wherever they go. Besides, I am wearing shorts and a tank top under this. Just give me a couple of seconds." Lisa was dressed in black with the Michigan University logo sweat pants and a long sleeved white shirt. She then took the top layers off, revealing black shorts and a pale yellow tank top. "Happy?" She asked before turning so Greg could see her whole outfit.

"Yes," Greg sighed and chuckled as he took off his sweat pants. "But I hope you don't mind that I am stripping down to my underwear."

"Whatever," Lisa said. She dipped her toe into the water. It was still heated because of the day's, or yesterday's, appointments. She felt a shove before feeling the water around her. "Greg!" She exclaimed, trying not to be too loud. "What is your problem?"

"Watch out!" He yelled before jumping in the pool right next to her so he could splash her.

Once his head reached the surface, Lisa splashed him with a wave of water.

Greg sputtered and spat until she stopped. He scrunched up his face. "Hey, you got water up my nose!"

"You pushed me in the pool," Lisa mocked.

Greg chuckled.

They continued their game of splashing, trying to keep all of the water in the pool so if someone were to come in after they left, they wouldn't know they were there.

They paused for a brief moment, seeing the doorknob turn. Luckily for them, the person outside of the pool area decided to change his mind and walked away.

"That's a relief," Greg said as he saw the door knob go back to its parallel position with the width of the window.

While he was looking at the door handle, Lisa dove under the water and grabbed his ankles, trying to pull him down to the bottom of the pool.

Greg was not expecting to be pulled down to the bottom of the pool, so when he was, he only managed to take a small breath before being dragged under water.

Once his feet hit the bottom, Lisa let go and went to the surface. Greg followed shortly after, coughing and trying to get to the edge of the pool.

"God Lisa," he said as he reached the edge. He pulled himself halfway out of the water and sat on one of the steps. "I didn't know you could be so vicious." He breathed quickly and deeply.

"I didn't know that you could be so unaware of what's happening around you. She swam to him, lifting herself onto one of the steps next to him. "What did you do? Inhale all of the pool water?"

"Almost," He said in between his slowing breaths. "Couldn't you tell that the water level has decreased dramatically?" He smiled and looked at her.

She chuckled. "Well anyway, I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"I forgive you, but don't ignore me if I show up later on your doorstep because I am dry drowning."

"Don't be dumb, you wouldn't be able to get yourself to my place," Cuddy said, putting her hand on his under the water.

"Ready to head back?" Greg asked Lisa.

"Sure."

They both got out of the pool, grabbing towels to dry off with. Lisa ended up taking off her tank top and shorts because they were too wet to put the long sleeved shirt and sweat pants over. After putting on the long sleeved shirt and sweat pants and getting Greg to stop gawking that she was half naked and getting changed in a public place, she folded up the towel she used and put it on the chair she had found it on. Then she slipped her light sweatshirt on and stuck her hair into a messy bun.

Greg had arrived in a T-shirt and sweatpants, and after drying off, he did the same thing as Lisa. He changed, and then folded his towel and put it where he had found it.

Cuddy walked over to Greg by the door. He turned off the lights, then took the towel off of the door and threw it on a chair. Then he opened the door, and they both slipped out quietly.

On the walk back to Lisa's dorm, the sun was starting to rise. The sky was still a little dark, but colors such as pale blue, orange, and pink were beginning to appear.

"Wasn't that fun," Greg said plainly. No sarcasm or anything. He had really meant it.

"Yea, it was."

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Later, they both arrived at Lisa's dorm. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"So do you want to come in?" She stood in the doorway and faced him.

"Nah, I think I have class in a little bit. What time is it?"

Lisa left the door open and walked to the small microwave. She came back to the door. "About five thirty," she said.

"I guess we'll see each other next time," Greg said.

"Yea, next time," Cuddy repeated and started closing the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

She knew she would see him next time, and she couldn't wait.

**I hope you all liked it! I love writing one-shots more than stories for some reason. I don't know why though. Please look for more one-shots coming from me soon!**

**Haley!**


End file.
